


A Runaway’s Punishment

by HelenThePiper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenThePiper/pseuds/HelenThePiper
Summary: I run away from home and take off into the nearby woods. After hiding in a cave, a tentacle monster finds me and has its way with me, possibly followed by more monsters.
Relationships: Original Character/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter One

I slung my backpack over one shoulder and ran out of the house, tears of rage streaming down my face. My parents didn’t understand me and I hated them. Driven by a blind need to get as far away as possible, I dove into the woods near my house, running through the trees, ignoring my father’s shouts for me to come back until I couldn’t hear him anymore. Eventually, it started to rain, and soon, I was cold and wet. I could go back to civilization in the morning and stay with a friend tomorrow, but it was the middle of the night now and I needed to find shelter. By what I thought was some blind stroke of luck, I found a cave, and I quickly ducked inside. The ground inside was cold and hard, but at least it was dry, and after a while, I managed to nod off.

I awoke to the feeling of something wet touching my ankle, and in my sleepiness, I forgot that I had run away, and thought it had to be my dog’s nose. “Go ‘way, Max,” I grumbled, and the wet feeling disappeared. In a few moments, though, I could feel something slide under my short skirt and nudge at my crotch through my panties, and my eyes shot open.

What I saw shocked me. The cave was illuminated by hundreds of glowing mushrooms, something I didn’t remember from when I’d first entered it, and more alarmingly, I couldn’t find the cave entrance anymore. The real shocker, though, was the creature. It was a mass of wriggling tentacles about the size of a large bear. Upon laying eyes on it, I immediately let out a scream and jumped up, scrambling away from the monster, but there was nowhere to go. The entrance to the cave had simply vanished.

The creature slowly stretched out half a dozen tentacles, one wrapping around each wrist and each ankle while the other two began to strip me. First to go was my skirt, followed by my blouse, bra, and finally, my panties, then one tentacle wrapped around my waist as the other slid towards my pussy. As it met my cunt, it was suddenly slimy, as if it had secreted some lubricant.

I had seen enough hentai to be pretty sure where this was going, but honestly… I had always wanted something like this to happen to me. I was down for the ride, I thought. Instead of taking its time and fucking me, though, the tip of the tentacle immediately slammed against my cervix, making me gasp. Then I felt it twist inside me, followed by a popping sensation, and despite hitting my cervix, the tentacle continued ever deeper inside me, going through my cervix and all the way inside my womb. 

The creature made a liquid gurgling sound, then I felt something starting to gush inside me, out of the tentacle. This wasn’t what I’d signed up for, and I started to struggle, but to no avail. As my womb filled with liquid, the tentacle around my waist slid up to rest just below my breasts, so as not to impede whatever it was that I was being filled with.

After a minute or two, I was feeling uncomfortably full, but it didn’t stop then. It didn’t stop until my womb was cramping up horribly, sending waves of pain through my abdomen in protest of the intrusion that it hadn’t had nearly enough time to stretch to, the way it would if I was simply pregnant. Only when I was crying from the pain and looked four months pregnant did a lump travel through the tentacle, bringing the gushing to a close when it popped out inside me. Finally the tentacle retreated. I attempted to bear down, to push all the fluid out of me, but it was like I was plugged. Plugged… maybe that was the lump I felt go inside me, some kind of plug. Hopefully not an egg.

I didn’t have much of a break before another tentacle approached, heading for my crotch again, and I desperately tried in vain to close my legs. This time, it went to my asshole, and the moment it popped inside, the gushing sensation returned, now in a different place. I moaned in pain as the new fluid disturbed my overstuffed womb, and as I opened my mouth, another tentacle shot inside and down my throat, beginning to spew fluid of its own. Soon I felt uncomfortably full and bloated, but again, the monster didn’t stop when I was merely uncomfortable. It stopped when I was sobbing from the cramping of my overstuffed belly, certain that at any moment, something inside me might burst.

Something stretched my asshole before popping inside me, then the tentacle in my ass slipped out, followed by the one down my throat. The tentacles holding my ankles and wrists disappeared as well, leaving me unbound on the cave floor, but I was just as immobilized by pain as I had been by the restraints. I had an overwhelming urge to vacate my bowels and throw up, yet I couldn’t do either no matter how hard I tried. All I could do was curl up on my side around my pregnant-looking belly and wait for the pain to stop.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get impregnated by eggs.

Slowly, the pain faded away, replaced by a gentle warmth as my thoughts became fuzzy. I faintly thought that I’d been drugged, but I felt too good to care, and soon all I could care about was my belly. I looked six or seven months pregnant, and it was incredible, but I wanted more. I slowly sat up, feeling the fluid inside me shift with the movement, sloshing inside me, then I crawled on my hands and knees towards the creature.

“More,” I begged, “Please.”

Three tentacles emerged, and I quickly got on my hands and knees, which I figured would be the easiest position, much less uncomfortable than when I was on my back, and opened my mouth when one tentacle neared it. The tentacles each slid into my pussy, my asshole, and my mouth, the one in my pussy penetrating my womb and the one in my mouth going down my throat again.

They were motionless inside me for a moment, then I felt thick bulges travel through each tentacle, each bulge stretching me. It was laying eggs inside me, I suspected. With all three orifices being filled at once, my belly swelled faster than ever, soon looking a full nine months pregnant, but the creature didn’t seem to be keen on stopping anytime soon. Eventually I looked like I had swallowed a yoga ball, my belly resting on the ground underneath me, the pressure of my own weight on top of it becoming uncomfortable. By the time the creature withdrew, I was completely certain that I could no longer stand, or really move at all besides to roll onto my side, and even that was done with great difficulty. All I cared about, however, was how wonderfully huge I was. I wanted to be even bigger, even more full, until my belly filled the whole cave, I thought fuzzily.

“More,” I begged again, but the tentacle creature didn’t fulfill that request, ignoring me completely.

What felt like hours passed as I periodically kept begging for more, receiving no reaction from the creature. All I had to mark the time was the feeling of the fluid inside me gradually moving through my digestive track. Then I slowly came back to my senses. With them returned the cramping, overstuffed pain, even worse than before, as well as an overwhelming urge to bear down, which I did immediately. Fluid gushed out of my pussy, which was apparently no longer plugged, and I peed for what felt like forever. Eventually, my belly went down to about the size of a single yoga ball, though still well beyond the limits of any normal pregnancy. To my horror, despite how much I tried, I couldn’t get the eggs out of me. Despite the apparent ease with which they had gone in, they were too big to get back out, and trying only made the pain worse.

I reached out slowly and cautiously rubbed what little of my belly I could reach, and I could feel the shapes of the eggs inside me. I expected the additional pressure to maybe hurt more, but it eased it slightly. It even felt good. Really good. I might have fingered myself, but I couldn’t reach my pussy around my belly.

Hours passed. The pain faded to a dull ache, but I was still oddly horny. The creature, which I realized with a start was noticeably smaller than it had been before, finally stretched out just one tentacle, going for my mouth.

“Please, no more,” I whispered, but the tentacle took advantage of me opening up to speak, and shot between my lips and down my throat. I felt a gush inside me, but it ended before it even made any change in the size of my belly. I tried to ignore how disappointed I was about that.

Then I felt something. Motion in my belly. I heard a cracking sound. The eggs were hatching.

Soon I could feel and even see things moving in my massive belly, things wriggling inside me. The urge to bear down returned, and this time when I did, I began pushing creatures out of my pussy and my asshole at the same time, slug-like things each the size of my arm. There were dozens of them, maybe even a hundred, and soon I was exhausted from pushing, before I was even halfway through. Luckily, the creatures seemed to be wriggling out on their own now.

Every time one came out, it sent a wave of pleasure through me, slowly building up until I orgasmed harder than I ever had before. The slugs kept squirming out, and eventually I came again, then again, until finally, I blacked out. 

I woke up back in the cave I remembered, with no glowing mushrooms, the exit where it had been before, absolutely no tentacle monsters, and a flat belly. I felt a pang of disappointment that I tried to ignore as I slowly got up and walked stiffly toward the sunlight outside.


End file.
